The present embodiments relate to methods for creating vessel images, a method for fluoroscopically representing or fluoroscopically overlaying vessels, and the correspondingly designed imaging systems.
In vascular interventions (e.g., the insertion of a stent), the current fluoroscopic image is overlayed by an overlay vessel image in order, for example, to support the navigation of a catheter. This procedure is also known as “Roadmapping”. In this case, the overlay vessel image is based on two-dimensional or three-dimensional vessel images.